Never Forget, But Never Remember
by vampiregirl42
Summary: Malinda is now helping a girl named Alexia, who had died on her 14th b-day. Her boyfriend, Andre, is now in depression, and his feeling are linked with Alexia's, letting her feel what he does. Andrew, now violent, must oversome his greif. R&R PLEASE!


**MPOV**

I walked through the darkness of the cemetery, only a few lights giving me vision to see. Eli asked me to meet him here, for a reason unknown. Rick was also invited, so I searched around the graveyard for him.

"Malinda?" A voice called.

I turned to see Eli standing there, next to him were ghosts. One of the caught my eye.

It was a young girl, no more then thirteen, with brown hair and brown eyes. Her hair seemed wet, and her clothes had small holes in it. And she was weeping.

"Little girl." I said in her direction, she looked at me in shock, as if she didn't know anyone could see her, more of less Eli who could hear her.

"You…can…see me?" She stuttered while crying.

"Yes, what's your name?" She stopped weeping, and simply pointed to a grave stone I was next to.

It read, Alexia Johnson, January 23, 1997 to January 23, 2010. She died on her birthday.

"Alexia, what happened to you?" My voice was calm as I spoke.

"Ask him," She pointed behind me, and stood there was a young boy, about her age, maybe older, with blonde hair and blue eyes. He was holding a rose, and a piece of paper in his hand, he looked up as he saw me.

"You knew Alexia too?" He asked his eyes were red and puffy from crying as well as her.

"No, I'm sorry am I blocking you?" I moved over not waiting to hear his answer.

"Thanks," He moved to her grave and placed the flower down on the head stone, and on the grass he placed one piece of paper, that was covered in blue swirls and such.

_The snow ball, 7-11pm at Morganville Middle school. _

"Were you her date?" I asked him.

"Yes and her boyfriend. I miss her, so much. Shame you didn't know her, she was beautiful, and her sense of fashion." He laughed, shaking his head. "Unique, like her, different,"

"Really?"

"Yeah, here is a picture of her." He pulled out a many time folded piece of paper from his jeans pocket.

She looked like just as I saw her, except she was tanned not as pale, she was truly beautiful, something I clearly hadn't noticed before. I laughed at her outfit, it was certainly unique. It was pink plaid long sleeved shirt, button down it was open underneath a yellow cami. She had on a plaid yellow skirt, with pink leggings and black cowboy boots.

"Some outfit, isn't it?" He laughed, "Her favorite, I got her everything she had on that day, the shirt, the cami, the skirt, leggings, all but the boots I have no idea where she had gotten those.

"And her personality, always happy, even made the worse times seemed bright, having hope in it, also very random, no enemies, all friends. It was amazing, how popular she was, but didn't even notice, maybe she did, but never showed it, she just remained her." He continued.

"What happened to her, if you don't mind me asking?"

"It was my fault, it was her birthday, and I insisted I take her somewhere with her friends, we all chipped in to buy her a movie ticket and ours. She wanted so badly to see new moon from the twilight saga. So I took her there. But on the way back, a car crashed into the side she was sitting on, I let her choose which side, because it was her birthday, otherwise I would have had sat there, and it was my idea to go to the movies, it was my fault." he explained, a tear falling down his cheek.

"It couldn't of have been your fault." I said.

"It was," He shook his head and started to walk away.

It was February 23 now, exactly one month after she died.

"You see, he misses me too much, he is going to hurt himself, and he is hurting others already. He acts out in school, causes trouble at his house. Vandalizes things, I tried to tell him to stop; it worked once or twice, but not really. His name is Andre, Andre Palant."

"I can help you, I can help him."

"Okay, but you have to be careful; he won't listen to anyone, only me, but he doesn't know how he talks to me, he will hurt you Malinda."

"Okay and one more thing, nice shirt," It was the same outfit she had on in the picture. She laughed and disappeared.

"I assume you met her?" Eli asked, as Rick came up behind him.

"Yes, she seems nice."

"She gets into these fits, gets mad easily, and she is strong, she can fly things around, and stuff. But you see how she was just crying, just like Andre for no reason? And how she was happy for no reason? She is tied to him; it's the only thing that is keeping her from moving on." he explained.

"Considered me warned," I smiled. "Now why did you want me to be here?"

"To meet her, we can leave now,"

"Why is Rick here? No offence,"

"He needed to find her ghost, so he called her, and she came, then so did a bunch of others, but we just needed her."

"But why just her?"

"He was my cousin's son, and he wanted to see if I knew anyone who could help Andre, so I found someone, you." He said.

"Oh, well I'm going to get back home and go to sleep, before I pass out here…" I pretended to fall asleep, and laughed and started to walk back to my car.


End file.
